Our major objective is to broaden physican and patient participation in clinical protocols of the Gynecologic Oncology Group, through a collaborative approach toward the care of women with gynecologic malignancies. We will emphasize four basic approaches: Continuation of didactic lectures within the City of Rochester and the nine counties that form the cachement area of the University of Rochester Cancer Center and the Division of Gynecologic Oncology; maintenance of our present level of tumor board participation, with an anticipated increase in coverage of the Rochester tumor conference and, as political realities are explored, tumor conferences of some of the closer surrounding hospitals in the region. Currently, we supervise the gynecological oncology conferences at the Strong Memorial Hospital, the Genesee Hospital, and the Arnot-Ogden Memorial Hospital in Elmira, New York with active participation in the weekly Highland Hospital Conference. Thirdly, we look for increased participation of our oncology nurse; currently her part-time status is supported through a Cancer Control Contract. Full funding would afford a greater involvement with our own Service and improve monitoring of case accessions and quality control of chemotherapy in outlying hospitals. Fourthly, funding for the medical oncology units at the surrounding Rochester hospitals will enable any woman with gynecologic cancer to be treated through the most appropriate cooperative oncology group protocol available for her specific stage and diagnosis. We have been assured that few if any patients will be lost to GOG Protocol accession, and no patients will be treated with other cooperative Group Protocols if GOG Protocols are the most appropriate.